1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray measurement apparatus in which an X-ray source and an X-ray detection means are accommodated in a portable housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a portable X-ray measurement apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. In the X-ray measurement apparatus, an X-ray source and an X-ray detection means are stored within a housing. The X-ray measurement apparatus can be brought into various measuring positions to perform X-ray measurement, making the apparatus extremely useful.
This type of portable X-ray measurement apparatus may move due to vibration of the apparatus itself or hand-shaking during measurement. In particular, when the portable X-ray measurement apparatus is a hand-held type of X-ray measurement apparatus, the effect of hand-shaking may be high, preventing the acquisition of accurate data.
In the case of the X-ray measurement apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, the portion around the X-ray opening for outputting an X-ray and capturing the diffracted X-ray that has left the measurement object is pressed against the measurement object via a rubber ring member, whereby the occurrence of hand-shaking or position variation in the X-ray measurement apparatus is avoided.
However, radiating an X-ray at a fixed position on the measurement object during measurement, and detecting the diffracted X-ray from the measurement object with the X-ray detector at a stable, correct diffraction angle with no variation are required conditions for obtaining highly reliable measurement data with an X-ray measurement apparatus, and it is not possible to adequately fulfill those requirements by holding the X-ray measurement apparatus using only a rubber ring member.